


Wrong way

by Evilkat23



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a bully, Frisk decides to take the wrong path to losing weight. WARNINGS, This story is rated M for a reason, there is not only bulimia and anorexia, but there will be graphic descriptions of purging, binge eating and vomiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong way

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this thought kinda stuck with me for a bit, and I decided 'yeah imma write this' it's gonna be a small story, two or three chapters at the most. I'm aware this is a very serious issue and I want to convey that the best I can. There will be a couple characters from 'the pta' story here and there but unlike my actual sequel to 'the pta' I don't feel like you really need to know these characters that much. I'd like to think of this story as a mid-quel if you will. Between 'the pta' and 'surprises all around'
> 
> Ok, I'm rambling and name dropping, now for the serious stuff. I wanted to do this because I believe Frisk maybe fell down and freed the monsters at a age where things like body image is important.
> 
> THIS STORY HAS BULLYING AND BULIMIA/ANOREXIA YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Eat some breakfast at school, go to class, maybe sneak in one of Muffet's doughnuts before lunch, have lunch, and have a snack while walking home.

That is Frisk's normal routine for the school day, not counting going home, eating dinner, and having some delicious pie. That's how their day always was. Well, that was until today. They were munching on one of Muffet's doughnuts in the school hallway to their next class when somebody shoved into them making them drop their treat on the ground.

With the five second rule in place, Frisk quickly reached and grabbed the doughnut, blowing off some stray carpet hairs, Frisk almost took a bite out of it when a voice stopped her.

"Wow. Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore gross, Fatso." A girl sneered at Frisk. Frisk started to sign but the girl just scoffed.

"Save it, I don't know sign language. Besides, nothing you can say can ever change my mind about you. I mean look at you!" She gestured at Frisk, who in turn looked down at their feet.

"You practically eat all day, you clearly don't care if what you eat been on the floor that hundreds of students walk on. Your stomach is practically bulging, your getting a double chin, I'm surprised you're not bedridden!" The girl just let out a dark chuckle. "Then again, you freed the monsters, So I guess that gives you a pass for being gross right? Freak." The girl then stomped away, leaving Frisk in the hallway. Looking at their doughnut, Frisk just tossed it in the trash, no longer wanting it.

Feeling their lower lip quiver a bit, Frisk quickly rushed to the restroom, not caring which one, they just had to get away from people. Gently sniffling they shut themselves in a stall. Looking down at their stomach, Frisk lifted their sweater up and squished their tummy. It was big, but, it wasn't that big, was it?

They were the human ambassador for monsters, shouldn't they have a good body image?

Biting on one of the knuckles, Frisk took a deep breath and just looked around the stall. Maybe after lunch, they could go to the library and look up some diets...

Slowly exiting the stall, Frisk hurried off to their next class just in the nick of time as the final bell rung just as they walked through the door. Mr. Daniels, the teacher, gave them a nod as he shut the door behind them.

Sitting down in their normal seat, Frisk couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying, their mind just kept going back to that girl and what she said. Before long the bell for lunch rang, all the students piled out, ignoring the teacher calling them to remember their homework. Frisk was the last to shuffle out, their head down as they made their way to the door.

"Frisk? Everything ok? You hardly participated at all today." Mr. Daniels asked them, noting their unusual behavior. Frisk thought for a moment about telling the teacher their encounter, but, decided not to last moment and just signed,

'I'm just...Tired...'

Looking at her teacher, Mr. Daniels gave a frown before speaking and signing back to them.

"Alright then, please make sure to get plenty of rest in the future. It's unhealthy to stay up too late"

Giving a nod in response, Frisk hurried off.

They almost went to the cafeteria, but decided to skip out and just go to the library, sure their friends will probably wonder wear they went but Frisk wasn't too concerned about that. Going up the second floor and making a quick turn to the library, Frisk waved to the librarian on their way to the computers. However, before they sat down, they stopped when the school's magazines caught their eyes. They were just normal up to date magazines that anyone could read if they wanted. Nothing to provocative for children, but still, the one that caught Frisk's eye was the newest STAR magazine. On the cover was Mettaton, that was no surprise, but with the robot was a pop star, Frisk couldn't remember what pop star, even though it was probably on the cover, but still.

Flipping to the page with the pop star to get a full view of their body. Frisk had to admit, they were surprised, this woman had one thin body, they looked incredible. That's how Frisk wanted to look like. Like the models and pop stars of the world.

Shutting the magazine, Frisk quickly went to the computer, signed in, and went to the internet. Right away, they typed in,

_Model diets_

Instantly, results started popping up, ranging from stuff that actual models eat to some self help plans. One caught Frisk's attention, it was the second to last website,

_How to lose weight like models._

Bingo.

Clicking on the link, Frisk tilted their heads as they read along,

_So you want to look like the models? The celebs? I know you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here, well I have a diet for you, you can eat as much as you want and still lose weight! Here's all you have to do._

_Eat until you feel beyond full._

_take your finger, or tooth brush, and shove it down your throat and vomit it all back up._

_That's all. Easy as one, two, three. H_ _ere a few suggestions. Eat sweet things mainly. Peanut butter, ice cream, chocolate. stuff like that won't taste as bad when you throw it up again._

Frisk felt their eyes widen as they read the instructions. Was it really that easy? Just eat then vomit it back up? Frisk tugged at their collar a bit. Gently, Frisk looked down at their stomach and thought about what the girl had said earlier that day. Still, this idea seemed a little extreme...

"Excuse me." Came a voice from behind Frisk, turning, Frisk looked at the person behind them.

It was the librarian. The woman looked down at Frisk and raised an eyebrow.

"I suggest you get off the computer here soon, lunch is almost ever." The librarian told Frisk, Frisk gave a shaky nod in response, exiting out of the internet page and logging off of the computer. Frisk slowly packed up their stuff. Walking towards the doors of the library, Frisk grabbed the magazine from before and just gazed at the pop star on the front of it.

"Aw, how sweet, you think you can actually look like one of them."

Frisk looked over to the doors to see a group coming into the library.

"But you'll never be able to look like that. That's just unrealistic." A male said with a chuckle. Frisk bit their lip. Putting the magazine back, Frisk narrowed their eyes as they walked to class.

Unrealistic...

Fat...

Frisk knew what they needed to do. If that site was right that is. Then maybe they can be as pretty as the pop stars and models...

Maybe...

Just maybe, they could be happy with their body.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is chapter one, this one was a bit of a pain to write because it took forever to do. Now, from here on after this chapter, there are going to be graphic descriptions of vomiting and binge eating and purging and all of that. Seriously there is a reason i'm making this one story M.
> 
> Now, before I go on. I know a lot of you might be thinking "why would a site like that exist in the first place?" Well, that's because I decided long and hard, that is a satire site and given Frisk's age I'm sure they don't understand satire at this point in the game


End file.
